


2Ds Diary

by Wewillcarryon



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wewillcarryon/pseuds/Wewillcarryon
Summary: 2Ds diary.





	1. First Entry

_16/2/18_  
I'm terrified.  
Murdoc isn't home yet, which is normal, but he usually texts me.  
It's almost midnight!  
He always tells me at around about now.  
Is he safe?  
He's probably just in a fight. I guess.  
Noodle is trying to calm me down. It's not working.  
No texts.  
No calls.  
No notes.  
He left me roses.  
He only does that if he's going to be away for a while.  
I'm panicking.  
Noodles trying to summon a ghost.  
So that's funny.  
I guess.  
Russ is cooking for that ghost.  
I'm trying to explain that ghosts can't eat.  
And it's failed.  
Ooo, bacon!  
I'm trying to write a song, but without Murdoc, it doesn't work.  
Well, I already made one.  
And people loved it.  
But Murdoc adds that edge.  
Noodle adds that poppy sound.  
Russel adds the heavy noise.  
So I add the dance?  
I don't know.  
Just, Murdoc.  
He's probably out drunk.  
Probably just forgot.

Ok.  


I'll be fine.


	2. Second Entry

_ 17/2/18 _

Where the hell is he?  
He should be back.  
Some people man.  
Abandoned with my bandmates.  
It's hellish, to be honest.

 

~~Oh god~~ ~~he's in prison again~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	3. Entry 3

_ 18/2/18 _ __

He's in prison.  
The moron.  
How????  
He's so stupid.


End file.
